Denials
by drkkizzes12
Summary: Sess.kag pairing...my first oneshot..i reposted it..so i can know if more will like it and review..sum: 2 people who stays quiet w/ their feelings until...Please READ and review.


A/n: Hi! I am the author of Dancing King and Queen, (w/c is also my first story) I just updated it last Sunday and if someone who read this story reads this (get it?) sorry for not updating Dancing King and Queen instead I wrote this "one shot" well First one shot. I just thought this in one of my classes this day (July 12, 2007) and wrote it while my teacher is discussing – hehe bad student….. Well, don't worry I'll update my first story soon. I just hope you like this one- shot if it doesn't please you, blame my subject teacher that period…hehe anyways…after you READ this and please oh please REVIEW.

Legend:

_Italicized words mean "emphasis"_

**Bold and **underlined** words with are for their point of views.**

Denials

By: drkkizzes12

Sesskag pairing.

**A girl's thoughts:**

When I look in your eyes I see the sun,

shining so bright.

When I see one of your rare smiles,

It melts my heart.

When I see your smirking lips,

I, myself want to melt for such joy.

Why? Well, I don't know.

When I see you around, I wanna shout and yell,

maybe kiss and tell.

When I see you coming my way,

I run and go the opposite direction.

When I see your disappointed look,

My heart smile coz for me it means you care.

When I see you "laughing" (or maybe not) or talking with other girls,

My eyes start to see blood red….yup, I'm VERY violent.

When one day I saw you hugging _her_,

My heart broke, I abandoned all hopes…….

I said to myself "Stop, you don't want to be a fool."

**His point of view:**

This day has been really weird, I never had the same feeling of being watched specifically by _her_.

When I come her way, she doesn't go the other way.

When I look at her and catches me she just glares.

I can't take it, I'll admit even if my inner beast growls of disagreement.

"Yes, I like her, especially the attentions she's giving me.

"No, she is not like other girls that push themselves to me.

She is as meek as a sheep and as simple as a carnation."

She has that beautiful smile and pretty face that warms my heart.

Her chocolate brown eyes that I can look at all day.

"What the!" – my inner beast growls.

"Don't lower yourself to a human like her." It added

I fought back… and murmured a "no" ……. "I've decided"

**Her Point of view: **

My days have been better…….right?

I ignored his smiles and glared.

I didn't turn around when I come across him.

I never wanted his smiles anymore and never was jealous….right?

Ughh, who am I kidding , I liked him and _still _like him…..

**Stop, I don't anymore.. **don't keep your hopes up and go to class.

**His point of view:**

"I've decided, I'll walk up to her and confess."

"I am a demon, a taiyoukai!... I am fearless"

Back to her.

"He comes, so I go….

I go he follows…I sat , he just looks at me like

He is trying to say something…..

His…:

I can't say it…Damn this feeling, I am a demon and I get this tense up and cowards.

My father will kill me.

Yet until Lunch time he said nothing………..

_**Lunch in the canteen**_

**Her POV:**

I sat in the canteen with my friends (sango, inuyasha, miroku) and my sister (kikyo) in my sit thinking about him when I shouldn't.

Asked once, asked twice….she didn't answer, yup she was obviously lost in her thoughts not paying any attentions to her friends….for the moment she's not in their world.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she noticed the expressions on the face of the people around and how quiet it had turned.

I felt that something …or someone was over me.

I was in shock that I didn't move….. it was…..

**His POV:**

As I enter the canteen, I've made my thoughts and decided to tell her _now._

I walk towards her table with her friends as usual.

I went through the _fan girls _and glared at them.

When I came at her, it seems that she's thinking so she didn't notice my presence.

My idiotic brother starts to blab gibberish things and shut him when I said "Kagome's my intention not you."

Instantly, this got everybody's attention, seeing that it came from me.

I went to kagome and leaned on her. Seeing as if she was out of daze and is completely shocked I grinned mentally.

I start our conversation.

**Normal POV:**

"Why are you IGNORING me?"

"…." No answer

Sesshoumaru leaned closer inches separating his lips from her.

That move made her shriek and slipped to escape his face…beautiful face she might add.

"WHY? I've never spoke to you so how can you say I'm ignoring you?"

"You act different around me these past few days."

Inuyasha ruined their moment.

"Go away from her, leave he a-" he was stopped by his 3 friends

"Shut up, this is interesting." Kikyou said

"They might end up together?" sango added

Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded.

"You are different and you know that."

"No, I wasn't"

He took a step closer.

"Yes, you were." Another step closer.

"No and don't come any nearer."

"You are not your self…..you don't give me the same attention like you gave me in the past days." Stepping closer and kagome backed up.

"So, a boy who cries for attention aren't we." Kagome was confident on the outside but trembling on the inside. Sesshoumaru obviously feels that.

"NO! Tell me the reason of your behavior." He stepped nearer only inches separating them again.

Kagome was out of words when sesshoumaru crowds him. "Why aren't the fan girls butting in or anybody? Where are they when you need them" kagome thought

"You haven't answer my question yet, Ka-go-me."

Her name sounded good from his mouth.

Kagome can't take it anymore.

"Ughh, I hate you. You keep going in and out of my mind! I …I liked you!!!! But since that day ……. I never want to again"

She blurted out getting gasps from the people around them.

"Why? What happened?" he asked

"You…you were hugging that girl and I thought she is your …you know…your girlfriend."

"And?"

"Obviously, I abandoned all hopes." She sighed defeated.

She expected laughter from him because of her foolishness..

Silence, everyone seems to be out of words.

Then he spoke.

"So, you like me?" he said with a smirk and cornered her.

"N-no! I _liked _you."

"Oh really?" he said in a playful and seductive way.

"Y-yes." She said the slipped out of his cornering again.

"Just leave me alone."

But was stopped by sesshoumaru's hand on her wrist.

"Whoa, this is like a movie!!!" Inuyasha shouted

With that he was hit by kikyo.

"Don't leave, face me." Sesshoumaru said

"No, you already love someone."

"The girl who you saw I was hugging was my cousin kagura, she has a problem with her own boyfriends who is not me."

"……Oh…well, I don't care."

"But, part of what you said is true….i love someone."

"See, so just let go of my wrist, leave on our own lives then happy ending." She said stopping herself from crying.

She was freed by sesshoumaru but was pulled by him to meet her face to face…..before she can do or say anything, sesshoumaru already hushed her with his lips.

Surprised, kagome didn't know what to do but just kiss back. She surprised sesshoumaru alright but he really enjoyed it.

Everyone who is watching was again out of words except for kagome's friends and sister who were shouting and hooraying like maniacs and fan girls who seems to be weeping.

Even boys was disappointed by what sesshoumaru did because they were hoping to get kagome.

It seems centuries when their lips parted.

"B-" sesshoumaru didn't let her say a word.

"I love someone and do you know who that someone is……that someone…"

"Wait!" inuyasha objected.

"I can't let this happen!"

"And why is that?" sesshoumaru asked.

"I can't let you marry first!"

By now everyone glared at him.

"Shut up, mutt." Sesshoumaru said

And continued "The woman I love is YOU." He said this while putting his hands on his waist and pulled her in his embrace.


End file.
